Hogsmeade
Hogsmeade Village, or simply called Hogsmeade is the only all-wizarding village in Britain. It was founded by Hengist of Woodcroft. Students may sometimes come on weekend trips, but only third year students and above with guardian permission are allowed to visit''Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban. Mainly, students frequent the High Street in the village which contains the named specialty shops and pubs such as Zonko's Joke Shop and Honeydukes. Otherwise, they wander on to observe the infamous Shrieking Shack. Hogsmeade is a picturesque little village of thatched cottages and shops, with enchanted candles hanging in the trees during the holidays. It is also near the location of the train station used by the Hogwarts Express. History Early history According to tradition, Hogsmeade was founded over a thousand years ago, around the same time as Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, by medieval wizard Hengist of Woodcroft as he was fleeing persecution by Muggles. In 1612, a goblin rebellion took place in the vicinity of the village. Hogsmeade served as the wizards' headquarters during the rebellion. Recent history 1993 Harry Potter's first visits to the village (outside the train station) occur during the winter of 1993. Because he ran away from his guardians, the Dursleys, he was unable to acquire permission to go, and he visits with the aid of the Marauder's Map. While he managed to sneak around without being seen the first time, after a close call, Harry used his invisibility cloak for his second trip. After Remus Lupin had to cover for Harry when Snape questioned him about Draco Malfoy's report that he had seen Harry in Hogsmeade (when the hood of the cloak fell off of Harry's head), Lupin confiscated the Marauder's Map which ended Harry's chances of making anymore secret trips for the remainder of the school year. Neville Longbottom later lost his visitation rights for the remainder of the school year after Sirius Black had used the passwords to Gryffindor Tower which Neville wrote down (that were stolen by Hermione Granger's cat Crookshanks and given to Sirius Black). Later, Sirius, as Harry's godfather, gave written permission for Harry to visit the village. 1994 Harry, along with Hermione and Ron, went to visit Sirius Black and Buckbeak in one of the caves in the mountains on the outskirts of Hogsmeade. There, they discussed the strange occurrences surrounding Harry's entrance in the Triwizard Tournament. 1995 In the winter of 1995, a group of Hogwarts students that were unhappy about the recent Ministry interference at Hogwarts, formed Dumbledore's Army. The first meeting was held in the Hog's Head pub. 1996-1997 On Valentine's Day in 1996 Harry went to Madam Puddifoot's Tea Shop with Cho Chang, on their first date. Cho wanted to talk about Cedric and how they used to come to Madam Puddifoot's Tea Shop (it only led to tears). Their relationship ended soon after when Harry informed Cho he had promised to meet Hermione. Harry's visitation rights for Hogsmeade were later revoked by Dolores Umbridge as punishment for his interview in The Quibbler, but was lifted at the end of the year following Umbridge's removal from the school. In the next school year, Madam Rosmerta was put under the Imperius Curse and through her, Katie Bell was also placed under the said curse in order to smuggle the opal necklace into Hogwarts in a plot to kill Professor Albus Dumbledore, attempted by Draco Malfoy. 1997-1998 , Hermione and Ron in Hogsmeade in 1998.]] .]] During the Battle of Hogwarts, Horace Slughorn rallied the residents of Hogsmeade to come to the aid of those fighting at Hogwarts. The Hog's Head Inn contained a secret passageway into Hogwarts' Room of Requirement, also served as a route for Order of the Phoenix members and supporters to enter the school to join the battle. The secret passageway also served as a means to evacuate underage students from the school. .]] The connection might have been broken since Vincent Crabbe unleashed Fiendfyre inside the Room of Hidden Things, although it is unknown if it completely destroyed the Room of Requirement or merely that particular form of it. Shops and buildings *Dervish & Banges - a helpful shop and sells and repairs some magical instruments. *Dogweed and Deathcap - a Herbology shop. *Dominic Maestro's - a music shop. *Gladrags Wizardwear - a clothing shop that also sells very lurid socks, including ones that scream when they get too smelly. *Hairdressing salon - across the street from Honeydukes. *Hogsmeade Post Office - the owl post office. *Hogsmeade Station - the railway station. *Honeydukes - a sweet shop that has the entrance to a secret passageway into Hogwarts in its cellar. *Madam Puddifoot's Tea Shop - "''the haunt of happy couples", according to Harry Potter. Usually couples go there on dates. *Ollivanders Wand Shop - local branch of the wand shop. *Potage's Cauldron Shop - local branch of the cauldron shop. *Scrivenshaft's Quill Shop - a shop for all types of quills. *The Shrieking Shack - an infamous and the most frightening building in Britain. The villagers thought it was haunted, but they didn't know it was actually the werewolf Remus Lupin making the scary noises (it was where he went to transform). *Spintwitches - a shop that sells sporting goods. *The Hog's Head - a dingy pub owned by Dumbledore's brother, Aberforth Dumbledore, which hosted a secret passage into Hogwarts created by the Room of Requirement. *The Magic Neep - a greengrocer's. *The Three Broomsticks Inn - a pub owned by Madam Rosmerta. *Tomes and Scrolls - a bookshop (est. 1768). *Wizarding Wireless Network Headquarters - main headquarters of the popular radio station. *Zonko's Joke Shop - a famous joke shop. Behind the scenes *In all film adaptations to date, Hogsmeade has been shown as a small snowy roof-topped array of shops. According to Harry Potter Film Wizardry, the set designers made the decision that Hogsmeade is "permanently above the snow line". *There is a recreation of Hogsmeade Village at The Wizarding World of Harry Potter in Universal's Islands of Adventure in Orlando, Florida. *Use of magic in Hogsmeade is regulated by certain unspecified spell limits. Appearances *''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone'' *''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban'' *''Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 2'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 2 (video game)'' *''Harry Potter: A Pop-Up Book'' *''LEGO Harry Potter: Building the Magical World'' *''LEGO Harry Potter: Characters of the Magical World'' *''The Wizarding World of Harry Potter'' *''LEGO Harry Potter: Years 1-4'' *''LEGO Harry Potter: Years 5-7'' *''Pottermore'' *''Harry Potter LEGO Sets'' Notes and references Category:Hogsmeade Category:Cities and towns